The Legend of Pai Mei
by Werdu Fergaty
Summary: A story about a monk and his adventures.
1. Prologue

I Don't own Ragnarok Online. Gravity and Myung-Jin-Lee do. I do own My character Pai Mei, and the others have given me the ok to use their characters.Another thing to take into note is that this was on a private server, so some things are a bit different.

* * *

Prologue

After wandering, jobless, he sees an official notice for recruiting adventurers, posted by

King Tristan 3rd. The notice says, 'You can have different types of jobs depending on

your effort'. He makes a decision that will change the rest of his life and shape his destiny,

then steps into the world of adventure.

Without money, and just the Knife and Cotton Shirt given by the King, he sets out to the

tough battle against monsters. He has no special skills, but there is the determination to

achieve something with every movement of the knife


	2. Chapter 1

CH.1

Pai Mei walked into Prontera armed with a simple knife and shirt that had just been provided by the king. There was a mass recruitment of fighters to attempt to scourge the land of the monsters that had been wreaking havoc for some time. Pai Mei had just answered the call and now he was heading along through the crowded streets, out into the eastern field of Prontera.

After passing through the gate he was amazed at all the monsters here. With that Pai Mei turned to the nearest Poring and sliced it with his knife. The enraged, yet still cute, Poring bounced up and hit him. This exchange of blows went on for a little until the Poring finally popped. Pai Mei reached down and put the small stone that was dropped into his bag. He walked all through the field slaying creatures as he went and picking up the things they dropped. Then after 2 days he followed the stream to a gateway that led into the ground. There was a merchant and a guard standing nearby. As he tried to go in the guard stopped him.

"Hold on right there. Before you go into the Culverts you have to register."

"Oh, I had no idea. Where do I register?"

"You register back in the city. Although I do suggest you get a better weapon and armor before you go in there. The bugs aren't that strong on their own, but if you get a swarm on ya its bad news."

"Right, will do. Thanks."

Pai Mei jogged back towards the gate which he came into this place from. He stopped along the way every so often to slay a monster and pick up the items it dropped. The going was faster though since he wasn't exploring the entire field. He made it back into Prontera and set out to find the headquarters where he was supposed to register. After asking where to go it seemed to him that no one went to culverts. Somewhat annoyed he walked down to the middle of the city to sell the items he had to the Card Merchant. He kept a few items though, such as the club he had found in the field and others. While there a lady standing in front of the fountain called out to him.

"Hey come here."

"What for?"

"I sense you are ready to go on to the next level of your training Mr.……"

"My names Pai Mei"

"….Pai Mei"

"Yes, now who are you and what do you mean?"

"My name is Jobchanger, and it's my job to know when people are ready. You can feel it too can't you? You feel stronger, faster, full of life, bit more on target, and just a little luckier. There are things you couldn't do before that you can do now."

"Yes it is true. How can you help me Jobchanger?"

"What class do you wish to become young fighter?"

"I want to be a Monk."

"An awesome class. First you must become an Acolyte, and when the time is right you'll know and come to me."

Jobchanger put her hand onto Pai Mei's forehead and in an instant his clothes had changed from a shabby cotton shirt and pants to nicer pants and fine robes.

"Wow, this is incredible!"

"Yes. Now off you go! To fight and learn new skills!"

"Wait a sec. Do you know where the registration for Culverts is?"

"Oh you don't need to talk to those people, just go see my friend Warper to my right"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome and good luck!"

Before Pai Mei went over to Warper he recalled the guards' suggestion to get better equipment. He had already found a wooden club with spikes dropped by a Fabre that would serve well enough for now. All he really needed was armor. After walking into 3 buildings that weren't what he was looking for he finally found the main shop. The armor that he could afford was and Adventure Suit. Since it was better than the armor he had, he bought it, put it on, sold his old armor, then walked out. Pai Mei walked over to Warper.

"Um, hi"

"Hello, where would you like to go today?"

"Culverts."

"What floor?"

"Um…1 I guess."

Everything faded into black.

END CH. 1


End file.
